


Back to the Backseat

by sherllycolmpels



Series: In The Backseat of Your Car [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Squeezing, Blowjobs, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Deep Throating, Even is really horny as well, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Kisses, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, bites, isak is horny, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: “Hmmm, do you want me to do you real good, baby? Do you want me to pound into you as you’re mewling and whimpering and moaning out my name?” Even whispers into Isak’s ear before nibbling on it momentarily -Or: The one where Isak and Even are doing it in the backseat of their car. Again.





	Back to the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavoon/gifts).



> So... This is unbeta'd, but I hope it's written well enough and that you all will enjoy it <3

“Isak, Isak, Isak… Huhhh….” Even is moaning out in pleasure.

They are in a little restaurant, right after paying the check. Even wanted to head to the toilets for a moment, before their drive back home, and he should have known better when Isak was joining him. He really should.

Because as soon as they headed inside, Isak didn’t waste a moment to push him in to the first open stall and back him against the wall inside of it while he was pressing wet angry kisses along his neck. Even's hands were shooting up to Isak’s hair, to hold on for dear life on his curls, as Isak’s hands quickly but surely opened up Even’s fly, and he didn’t hesitate before he pulled both Even’s pants and boxers down his legs to get a firm hold on his ass.

Even mewled out as Isak bit hard on his neck, unmistakably leaving a dark mark there, if the wet tongue and sucking that followed were anything to go with, and Even’s head moved to the side to give him more place, as he huffed out air heavenly.

 _Fuck_ , Isak’s mouth was heaven. It’s always heaven. Especially when it’s wrapped around Even’s dick, licking at Even’s fingers or buried deep down between Even’s cheeks.

Right now, Isak is on his knees on the dirty floor, after leaving a trail of bites on Even’s chest along his way down not a few minutes ago, and he is looking at Even’s from below his long eyelashes - His pink cheeks are hollowed as he eagerly sucks on Even’s length, swallowing it up with a wet warmth while his perfect cupid’s bow is stretched around it.

Isak is kneading his ass cheeks as he hollows his cheeks even more, to savour Even even deeper, right into his throat, and the pressure from his tight neck is leaving Even breathless, and his hold on Isak’s curls is tightening.

“Fuck, baby, babybabybaby...” Even is whimpering, as he tries to keep his hips in place, as he tries to resist the need to push even deeper into Isak’s warmth, as he tries to stay up against the wall although his thighs are already shaking from the effort, from how good it all feels.

Isak only hums in return loudly, and he sucks as Even’s length is still deep inside his throat, and it is sending the greatest vibrations down Even’s length. He feels it deep in his core, down to his toes and up until the tips of his fingers, and it’s getting harder and harder to stay quiet, to even still process that they are in public. _Fuck_.

Isak’s fingers are soon trailing back to rest between his cheeks, his wet fingers are resting in the space between them, running up and down the space there, brushing right against Even’s entrance as Isak’s tongue caresses along Even’s length, which is still in his mouth, adding a earth shattering suck here and there. And Even is feeling too much, yet not enough, and he doesn’t know how to form words other than ‘Isak’, ‘baby’ and ‘fuck’. _Oh god._

Even is just about to try and form voices, other then his almost uncontrolled moaning and whimpering, as he hears the door to the toilet’s room is opening, and for a moment both of them freeze in their places.

Which could be a bit relieving, if Even’s dick wasn’t still deep in Isak’s mouth and if Isak’s fingers weren’t just about to branch him open. Or if Isak’s breathing wasn’t brushing is skin, sending shivers down is spine.

And Even really expects Isak to stay still up until the toilets are again containing only the two of them. But then Isak’s fingers are pushing inside of him, and Even bites on his lower lip so hard that it almost hurts, in tries to keep the deep moan, which is evaporating up his throat, inside it.

And instead of taking pity on him, Isak is now back to full force - Sinking further down on his length, sucking on his way back up, licking and blowing and burying his fingers so deep and so good that Even is almost losing his control on his voices, almost letting them all out, as Isak is pushing him closer and closer to his release, doing him so damn good.

Just as Even can hear the door to the toilets open again, Isak’s long fingers are brushing against his prostate and Even is giving up as he hears the door close, holding Isak’s head down as he’s emptying right into his throat with a loud animalistic groan. And Isak is swallowing around him while moaning, sucking him clean to perfection as Even’s legs are shivering against his head from the prolonged standing, as Isak’s fingers are still buried deep inside him right against his prostate to prolong his release.

_Oh fuck, oh my fucking god…_

“Isak” he pathetically whimpers as Isak is still sucking his now very sensitive and softening dick inside his mouth, and Isak’s eyes are shooting right up to Even’s face as he slides off his dick with a loud pop.

Isak smiles at him as he’s standing up to his feet and holds Even up as he buries his head in Even’s neck, to pepper it with warm soft kisses and a few more little bites.

“I love you so much baby” Isak whispers into the warmth of his neck, and Even is tightening his arms around his boy, as his lips are shakily kissing the crown of his head.

***

It happens more and more often - Isak would push him into an empty stall in the toilets of a club or in a restaurant, once even in uni. He would grind against him as they are sitting together in a pretty isolated part of a park or he would push Even’s hand against his hardening member as Even tries to drive them after a date, a hangout with the boys or a dinner with one of their parents.

Their regular sex life is just as great, breathtaking and mesmerizing as ever, but it’s as if there was a shift since that day in the toilets. Because they were doing it a few times before in semi-public places, once even in Even’s car, now _their car_ , in an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere after a dinner with Even’s parents in a fancy restaurant, but it’s as if that one time in the toilet, when they were almost caught, lightened something inside of Isak, fired up his need to claim Even more and more in public.

He would let his hands travel on Even’s body, even in a bit edgy places like his crotch area below tables in restaurants, and he would double his tries to provoke Even to make a sound if someone was about to catch them when they were at it.

It’s as if he is excited by the idea of almost getting caught, of being loud in his love making with Even, as if he wants people to know they are _that_ dirty, _that_ kinky, that they’re doing _that_ right inside the stall, where they shouldn’t be doing it, because they just can’t get their hands off each other.

And Even finds himself getting more and more turned on by this, wanting to be the one to push Isak into a stall and pull the earth from below his feet for how good he’d make him feel. He wants to make his boy shout and welp and groan and moan and whimper from how good Even is pounding into him, for how good Even’s tongue is dancing against his tongue, around his balls, or as it’s caressing the tip of his dick.

Even _aches_ for surprising Isak. For being faster than Isak, to shatter him from pleasure and make him wet and needy and loud.

But Even is always late, until that one time when they are back from a party and Even can just feel how horny Isak is without even touching him. He just knows it from sitting next to him in the car.

Even can almost smell Isak’s arousal, he can almost taste the bitter taste of his precum against the tip of his tongue, and Even aches. He aches to claim and bite and suck and make sweet shuttering love with his baby right then and there.

It’s as if there is a silence understanding between them as Even is driving off the highway and towards an abounded beach he prays for god that would be empty in this late hour of the night. It's as if Isak can hear his thoughts as his hand is now moving to squeeze Even’s hardening member once before he lets it go as Even pulls Isak’s hand into his, intertwines their fingers together before he’s pulling them up to his mouth, to kiss Isak’s palm tenderly. To pepper it with kisses as he’s parking the car in the end of the luckily abandoned parking lot which is near the beach.

Even doesn’t hesitate to attack Isak’s lips, to push his tongue into Isak’s open mouth as Isak is breathing heavily against him, as Isak’s hands are pulling Even closer from the nape of his neck, as he tries to tear on Even’s clothes while Even is sucking on his lower lip.

“Ev, I need you in me, fuck, please...” Isak is whimpering as Even’s fingers are brushing against his hard nipples through his shirt’s material, as his lips are now licking Isak’s right earlobe and sucking it inside to swirl it in his mouth teasingly.

“Hmmm, do you want me to do you real good, baby? Do you want me to pound into you as you’re mewling and whimpering and moaning out my name?” Even whispers into Isak’s ear before nibbling on it momentarily -

“Do you want me to bury my dick deep inside of you? To brush against your prostate? To make love to you from behind as you’re screaming out my name?” Even breathes heavily as his fingers are trailing down to open up Isak’s file, to bury his hand deep inside it and to take a hold on his licking dick through his boxers -

“Look at you, baby, look how wet you are and we haven’t even started...”

Isak is soon pulling his lips back to his mouth, sucking at Even’s tongue with his thin lips as he grids against Even’s hand, as he whimpers and moans and huffs against Even’s mouth.

“Let’s take it to the backseat, baby” Even whispers as their lips are parting, and Even knows that when Isak is in this state, he doesn’t need to hear anything more the once. Even before Even gets out of his seatbelt, Isak is already out of the car, slamming the door behind him before opening the one of the back and promoting Even to ‘hurry the fuck up’.

When Even is getting into the backseat himself, he finds Isak fighting to push his pants and boxers as far down his legs as he can. His cheeks are bright red and his entire skin seems to buzz from his arousal.

He looks delicious - So sweet yet so sexy all at once and Even’s mind is clouded in want to claim and suck and bite and lick into him deep and fast and bruising.

So, as Isak’s pants and boxers are finally down to his knees, Even is folding him in two, gently yet urgently pushing Isak’s legs towards his head and then he buries his face deep down between Isak’s cheeks. He breathes him in and just hold his face there as he’s holding Isak’s cheeks apart and his nose his right against Isak’s entrance, grinding against it momentarily.

“Even, just go on with it...” Isak whimpers and then a loud moan is getting out of his mouth as Even’s lips are closing around his hole to suck it harshly inside his mouth, to probe against it with his wet tongue between sucking, blowing, kissing it and nibbling against it.

And Isak is letting the most beautiful voices out of his mouth as he holds on his legs while Even is destroying him, pushing inside of him with his warm wet tongue and licking at him as if he was dessert, or perhaps as if Even was starving for days and Isak is the first bite of food.

Soon, Even’s fingers are joining his tongue, scissoring and opening Isak further, making Isak to push back against his tongue, to scream his name and beg for more, always more - harder, faster, deeper…

And Even is nothing but a pleaser, can never deny Isak of anything, and he doubles his efforts - Adding another finger in, alongside his others and tongue, sucking faster, harder, wetter, louder…

When Even is pulling back, Isak’s legs are soon to rest on Even’s shoulders, as if his powers to hold them up are now gone as Even is twisting his fingers inside his hole, in searches for his prostate.

“Ev, baby, babe, please, huh...” Isak is mumbeling as he tries to pull Even closer from his shirt -

“I need you inside me, baby… huh oh my god, gosh, baby…” Isak is mewling as Even instead pumps up his dick with the hand which isn’t buried deep inside him while his mouth curls around one of Isak’s balls and sucks it in, as both his hands are moving in the same rate and Isak’s body seems to both push and pull, debating to which pleasure it should give in.

“Baby, I’ll come, if you don’t stop I’ll come...” Isak cries out in a shout as Even is giving his other ball a harsh suck into his mouth before he backs up from Isak completely, pulling his mouth and hands away from his body and up to curl in Isak’s curls, to push his tongue into Isak’s mouth, as the other man kisses him desperately, radiating from want and need.

Then Even is pushing himself up, to Isak’s weak and loud protest, to open up his now achingly dense jeans and to fish out his lube packet.

Isak is fogging glancing up at his face with desire as Even lubes himself up and once again braces himself up against Isak, to line his hard thick long dick against Isak’s entrance, as his right hand is stabilizing him against the windowsill of the car.

And Isak is crying out as Even is slowly but surely sinking into him, as he’s splitting him open to two and Even needs to stop as he bottoms down, as Isak’s wet warmth cuddles his length cozyingly.

Isak is looking at him in adoration, and his lips are always open with little voices and whimpers that are escaping once in a while. He looks up at him as if he feels safe and loved and damn horny, and Even wants to kiss him all over. He wants to make his pupils even wider and to make love to him fast and deep.

So that's what he does. The first pound seems to pull the air out of Isak’s lungs, as he sucks a loud breath in. But in the next one, a loud low moan is vibrating all along the car. In the one afterwards, a groan is pushed out of him instead.

Even is licking up his neck as Isak mewls out and he bites right behind his ear as Isak’s hands are pulling at Even’s hair. He is shouting out Even’s name and calls him out ‘baby’ none stop. He is pulling Even up to his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to be able to kiss him, so they’re just breathing into each others open mouths as Even continues to pound into him deep and fast, until loud ‘huh huh huh’s are leaving Isak’s mouth all the time without control, until Isak is cumming between them untouched with a loud growl, and Even is soon to follow and spill inside him from how good the tightening of Isak’s walls feel against his dick.

As Isak goes down his high, Even is pulling out and pushing Isak’s legs further up to bury his face between his cheeks again, to clean him up with his tongue while Isak is whimpering and crying out even louder than before, until Even is urging up between his legs to kiss him deep, to bury his tongue deep into Isak’s mouth, up until his throat.

They awkwardly cuddle until the stickiness of Isak’s cum clings to both their clothes, until it’s not comfortable anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Any kind of recognition - kudos, bookmarks and comments - is highly appreciated <3
> 
> I consider writing Isak's pov to this chapter and his side of exploring his public-sex kink. Is any of you interested in reading this? If so, let me know in the comments below! xx


End file.
